transcendantgeminifandomcom-20200215-history
Demyx
Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, is a former member of Organization XIII along with Roxas, Xion, and Axel. He controls water, and uses his weapon, the Sitar, as a musical instrument to make water fight for him in battle. He used to be able to command the Dancer nobodies. Demyx plays a minor role in Kingdom Hearts II, where he is tasked with tracking down Sora to liberate Roxas's "true disposition". Although he dislikes fighting, he is directed to use "aggression" against Sora and his companions to bring out Roxas. Demyx has a much bigger role in Transcendant Gemini, being one of the main characters. His personality is drastically changed in Transcendant Gemini, being much more protective of his friends and outgoing. He still is carefree (and still slightly selfish) but is still overall the same character. Demyx is also less lazy, and doesn't tend to complain about fighting because when he fights it's usually because he's trying to protect his friends. Demyx's Alternate Title represents his green eyes, his carefree personality, life, and prosperity. Story (Transcendant Gemini) 1st Series Demyx does seem to have a connection to another character from the 1st Series, and this can be proven because of Xion seeing Demyx with Gray Eyes instead of his normal bright Green eyes for just a moment (meaning that the person could have had gray eyes) and the character linked with Roxas once knew this character. 2nd Series Demyx may also have ties with another character in the 2nd Series, but this is unknown as of now. 3rd Series Demyx plays a very big role in the 3rd series, being one of it's main protagonists. His story starts off when one of the other Organization members informed Demyx about Xion battling with Roxas, which this caused Demyx to become worried about her and Roxas. So Demyx waited in the Grey Room for the duo to return. Upon seeing both Xion and Roxas were alive and well, he immediatly ran over to Xion and hugged her, telling her that he was worried about her and to "never go off and do that again." Xion then shoots Demyx a strange look, because of her seeing his eyes as a different color then usual. Demyx brushes this off as Xion just being tired, and thought nothing of it. The next day just before dinner time, he asks Xigbar to ask Xemnas for him if it was alright if Xion sat in Luxord's seat at dinner for that day, since Demyx knew Luxord wouldn't be there (for whatever reason). Xigbar later tells Demyx the good news, and then he goes off to tell Xion. Demyx then runs into Xion, and says to her that since Luxord isn't there, she could sit in his seat for that day. He asks her if it was alright with her if she sat next to him for once. Xion happily agrees, and tugs him by the hand to the dining hall. As Demyx and Xion happily eat dinner together (much to the displeasure of other members) Xemnas silences everyone and calls the attention of Xion. He then says to her "You should have never come back" and that the Organization was "through with her." This outrages Xion, Demyx, Axel, and espicially Roxas. He then stands up for his friend in protest. After the two nobodies argue for a bit, Roxas becomes fed up with Xemnas and storms out of the Castle That Never Was. Xion and Axel both chase after him, and after a moment so does Demyx, only to have Xemnas stop him and warn him that if Demyx leaves he'll be "as traitorous as the lot of them." This causes Demyx to go back to the rectangular table and pretend like what had just happened didn't happen. For the rest of the night, Demyx comtemplated about leaving the Organization, since he was angry at Xemnas for how he treated Xion, and felt like he betrayed her since he didn't chase after Roxas with her. The only thing that was keeping him at the Castle That Never Was, was the fact that Demyx isn't a very good fighter, and felt like that if Xemnas sent another Organization member after him and that member found him, they'd have no problem defeating him. Demyx then realizes how selfish he was being, and decides that if he was going to worry about Xion, he might as well just stay with her and protect her. The next after the incident he left the Castle That Never Was and teleported to Twilight Town, where he figured Xion, Roxas, and Axel would be. For a full day he looks all over Twilight Town, but never seems to find them. This worries Demyx, since he didn't want Xion to get hurt if someone from the Organization found her and wanted to bring her back to the castle. The next day as he walks over to an Ice Cream Shop and ends up being spotted by Xion. She then runs to him and over-hears him questioning about Sea-Salt Ice Cream (since previous to that he had not heard of it, but it sounded strangely familiar to him). Xion yanks off his hood and greets him happily, accidently startling Demyx. He then hugs Xion (but this time not as tightly as the last time) and apologizes for what happened saying that he would "get lonely there with no one to talk to" and he "didn't think it was fair how Xemnas treated you (Xion)." Xion also points out that Demyx seems nervous about something (which is odd for him, since he cannot feel emotions). He replies saying that he's "afraid Xemnas is gonna send other Organization Members to bring them back (to the castle)." Xion reassures him by saying it's unlikely that they'd do that, since it would be one member against the four of them. She then tugs Demyx along by the hand to meet back up with Roxas, and the three talk for a bit. Xion also tells Demyx about the mansion the trio visited the previous day. Axel then shows up with the ice cream and the four friends go to eat Ice Cream on top of the Clock Tower. Xion then proceeds to ask Axel if it's alright if they can all go to the Mansion again tomorrow, except bring Demyx along this time. Axel thinks for a moment, but says in response that the trio can go back to the mansion, but Demyx cannot join them. Demyx was slightly disapointed, but he tried not to show it. The next day as Axel, Roxas, and Xion were on their way to the mansion, Demyx begged Axel to let him go with them. Axel still refused, telling him that they'd be back in about 2 hours. As the three start on their way, Xion feels slightly bad for Demyx, so she sneaks over to him and tells him to "follow them if he wants." She explains that it would be a good idea for Demyx to be there incase something bad happened and they needed help. Xion then catches up with Axel and Roxas, with Demyx slowly following behind them. Demyx eventually makes it to the Mansion, and carefully walks in, remembering to try to be "sneaky". As he walks in and explores the Mansion's Lobby (in the process knocking a few things over). As Demyx walked up the stairs on the right side of the main room, he sees a Dark Portal and an Organization Member walk out of it and into a door in front of the figure. Demyx (after being thankful that he wasn't caught) he feared the Organization Member was there to bring Xion, Roxas, Axel, and himself back to the Castle. As he slowly followed the figure, he walked into a room that looked like it used to be some sort of Library, and where the floor should have been it led to some sort of basement. Demyx walked down the stairs carefully and hid behind the wall next to a door, the door lead the Computer Room. On further inspection, Demyx saw the figure was typing something on the computer. Unfortunately he was too far away to read what the Nobody was doing. Then the hooded figure moves away from the computer and into the next room. And right after the figure walked through the door, a metal door closed behind it, leaving Demyx alone to figure out how to open the door again. Hemyx swiftly walks to the computer to see what the Org Member was looking up. Pressing all the keys on the computer, he thought it would at least do something, but it did nothing. Then the computer asked for a Password. He contemplated quickly about what the "password" would be, but couldn't think of a possible answer. He then heard yelling coming from the other room. Demyx ran as fast as he could to the door, trying to kick it down maybe to see if it would even budge. As Demyx got more and more frustrated by the moment, he ran back to the computer to see if he could bring up a screen to unlock the door. As Demyx ran back to the computer, the moniter started flashing and a screen popped up, as he observed the Screen, it said all these things about Xemnas to clone the Organization Members that went to Castle Oblivion that were killed by…''"Sora", and be used for after they died. Demyx was a bit confused as to who this ''"Sora" kid was. He heard the name before but he wasn't quite sure about the person. It stated that the cloning program was a success, but only for Larxene, Lexaeus, and Zexion. This slightly scares and confuses the nobody, and as soon as he was done reading the screen, for unknown reasons the door opened. He then rushes into the room, being slightly shocked and scared to see Larxene. She cheerfully greets Demyx (but not in a friendly way) and starts attacking all four of them. Her main tactic in this fight was to rely on her lightning fast movements to dodge attacks and to make the allies attack each other instead of attacking her, which seemed to work flawlessly. Axel then uses his Ultimate Attack, (which is an attack that a nobody uses their full being in, and upon using the attack the nobody disappears) and tries to kill Larxene using this attack, but instead she quickly teleported out of the way, causing Xion to get trapped in the attack. The attack that Axel used is called Fire Coffin where the victim is trapped in a coffin made out of dark colored charred wood that closes in around them, and with a barrier of fire protecting the coffin. Demyx and Roxas franticly try to break the coffin to release Xion from it, but Axel states that if he destroys the coffin before it crushes the victim, he'll disappear. Demyx tries to reassure both Axel and Xion saying that him and Roxas will be able to break through the coffin. Larxene seemed very pleased at this outcome, and decided to go back to the castle (though she never completed her "Mission" she thought that killing one of them was better then nothing). So she teleported away, leaving the four nobodies in their choatic situation. Axel then decides that he'd rather him die then Xion, he destorys the Coffin, and fades away to darkness. The remaining nobodies remain silent in complete shock and dismay. Appearance Demyx wears a black cloak similar in style to Xigbar's, with somewhat closer-fitting sleeves and pointed shoulder pads, though Demyx's shoulder pads are more noticeable than Xigbar's. His black gloves and boots are normal. He has green eyes and dirty-blond hair, the latter of which is quite distinctive. Demyx's hair has an odd mullet-like style, and he has several individual bangs that fall over his face. He is rather youthful in appearance when compared to most of the other members. Personality Demyx, unlike the other Organization members, has a very casual, cowardly, and lazy personality—though this is simply an act since Nobodies are free of all emotion and thus cannot feel fear. He runs from many encounters, including ones with Hades and Sora; and in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, he states that he finds Larxene quite frightening and also refuses to go searching for a giant Heartless alone. Along with Xigbar, Axel, and Larxene, Demyx is portrayed as one of the more comical members of the Organization, although unlike the other three who have that role due to their sarcasm and wisecracks, Demyx has this role because of his laziness. With his laid-back personality and despite his often sitting around, Demyx seems to be on good terms with both Axel and Xigbar, calling Xigbar "Xiggy" and is often shown talking to him in the Grey Area. And though Axel and Roxas talk about him behind his back, Axel did defend him after Roxas comments that Demyx doesn't do anything, Axel stating that Demyx specializes in recon. Demyx seems to dislike working as much as he dislikes fighting; he even goes as far as manipulating Roxas, dumping his missions on the younger Nobody and going off to have fun. He complains about how he "isn't cut out for combat" and even considers sweat "gross". Often, he wishes that Xemnas wouldn't make him fight and says that he'd prefer to stay at The Castle That Never Was or at least be given a recon mission. Demyx seems to dislike Larxene, calling her a witch. The feeling is apparently mutual as she has referred to him as lazy and useless. When news gets back from Castle Oblivion, he seems to be glad that she has died, showing that even he can be a bit cruel and crass without a heart. He also seems to dislike Saïx, calling him "X-face" in one of his Secret Reports saying that Saïx constantly barks at him to get to work. However, he does show some care toward Xion compared to the other members who have no care for her at all, showing that he may be a bit kinder than them. Demyx is much less serious and more carefree than the other Organization members, as well as selfish, and seems to take his task of pursuing Sora lightly. He doesn't hesitate to read his orders aloud off of cue cards in front of Sora nor does he hesitate to complain about his distaste for fighting. His cries in battle after being hit are also more characteristic of "yelps" than those of the other members, and are exclamations rather than reactions. In his final battle against Sora, however, his true nature as an emotionless entity is revealed, proving that his light attitude is a farce. Yet when he is defeated, he screams in agony and defeat, holding his head, and whimpers as he fades back into darkness. This may indicate that he did not fully reject his fake emotions, but, overall, he seems to have come to terms with his lack of emotions. Demyx's personality is drasticly different in Transcendant Gemini than it is in normal Kingdom Hearts. Overall he is the same identifiable character, but he's much less selfish and more caring. He even seems to show real emotions at points, which is quite odd for a nobody. You could say that since he is closer friends with Roxas and Xion in this series, that means that he is in contact with Sora's heart, in a sense. This explaination is not the official reasoning for this, though. So far, the instances of Demyx feeling emotions are as follows: *He worried about Xion and Roxas until they returned to the Castle That Never Was after he heard of their battle. *When Xion and Roxas return, Demyx is overjoyed to see that they're both ok, even to the point of hugging Xion when he saw her. *He becomes angry at Xemnas when he tells Xion that she shouldn't have come back to the castle. *He leaves the Castle because he is worried about Xion, Roxas, and Axel. *When Xion sees Demyx, she accidently startles him, but afterword he was happy to see her, hugging her again. *He felt scared when he saw the Organization Member in the Old Mansion. *He became frustrated at the metal door blocking him from helping Roxas, Xion, and Axel fight the Organization Member in the room with them. *He felt sad when Axel died. Ablities Demyx is portrayed as being weak, cowardly, and lazy, but proves to be no pushover in the battle with Sora. Most players have trouble defeating him due to his ability to summon water clones in a time limit to defeat all of them. Demyx, being a musician, uses music to control the water around him and to summon "water forms", objects shaped out of water into musical instruments or copies of himself, which move about the battle area to hit Sora, forcing him to defeat the forms in a certain amount of time to avoid an automatic loss. He can also summon violent geysers to erupt from the ground, forming strong streams of water which damage Sora and throw him into the air. His sitar is rarely used as a weapon, but most often used to play his music instead. However, Demyx does use one move using his Sitar as a weapon, but it does little damage to Sora. Demyx does little fighting by himself, instead relying on his control of water to make it fight for him. In contrast to this, in Transcendant Gemini, Demyx doesn't summon Water Clones and mainly attacks with his Sitar. Demyx does still use water in battles, though. Arpeggio.png|Demyx's Weapon, the Arpeggio Trivia *Demyx's sudden capacity for emotions is quite strange, and since no reason for this has been realeased yet, you can assume that since Demyx is in contact with Roxas and Xion, which could mean that he is in contact with Sora's heart, giving him the ability to feel emotions. This is not a confirmed explanation, though. *Demyx is the only character who's fighting style changed from Canon KH to Transcendant Gemini, since he barely ever uses water clones, and focuses more on using his Sitar as a weapon and attacking with water. Category:Kingdom Hearts Canon Characters Category:3rd Series Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Main Protagonists